Passion of a Killer II
by AmySky1623
Summary: Since Anakin and Ahsoka have left the Jedi and retreated to Alvorine, they've had their regrets. Sure, they've become quite famous in the ranks of the other vampires and they have their own lives that they're proud to have, but at what cost? All of their old friends have passed and now they seem to be held back by their new lives. Will they ever return to the Jedi Temple just once?


After only a few decades, Anakin and Malachai developed rather close ties with one another. Those ties came in handy for their social standing, leading him and his immortal bride from cottage in the woods to a market-like area. Anakin got a small job there to get a little money and meet a few others while Ahsoka insisted on staying home during the nights to await him for the days. It didn't take long for him to reach the top of that link, as well, and get higher and higher in society. Everyone knew the pair and wasted no time in giving them a reputation, especially with their hasty jumps higher and higher on the social hierarchy.

Eventually, when the two were at the top of society, one of the vampire council members was killed by illness. Malachai offered the position to the two, which they took no hesitation accepting. They were moved into Malachai's stone castle and given a set of rooms in which they would live. It didn't take too long before Anakin rose to the top of the council and became Malachai's right-hand man. It was an honor he was proud to hold and certainly not one he took at all lightly. It showed among the others and even his wife how serious high positions were to him.

Soon, Anakin and Ahsoka discovered that vampresses could bear young. The physicians of the castle confirmed the little known truth, so uncommon that even a few elders didn't know of it. Ahsoka was pregnant for nine-years with Anakin supporting her and comforting her every chance he got. After nine-years, they became the proud parents of a boy, sporting more features of his strong-willed father, and a girl, mirroring more of her beautiful mother. They were named Silvano and Selene Tano-Skywalker. For a while, they were afraid that none of the three, the twins nor their mother, would survive the night.

The three of them beat all odds, however, and the parents couldn't be more proud of their twins. It wasn't long before they discovered the twins inherited their strength in the force. While Anakin and Ahsoka expected both Silvano and Selene to be force-sensitive on account of both parents being as such, the twins essentially held the combined power of both parents. It was evident when they were about the size of any six-year-old, but they were about five times that age from their undead heritage. Ahsoka even noticed a little maturing at about the same rate, but it ceased when she resembled a twenty-one-year-old, the same physical state where aging is at an eternal halt for the immortals.

As the years dragged on and the two children began to mature by the decades, Anakin and Ahsoka remembered the Jedi. By the time it first struck them, they knew most people they knew, if not all, had already passed on. Hell, if anyone was still left for a familiar face, it would be Obi-wan. There were times when they would hold their light-sabers again, sometimes even spar, to feel more at peace with leaving. There were even times when they wondered if the Order was still thriving and the temple was still standing in its regular spot; there were even times when they worried about the Republic as a whole. One of the times of reminiscence is certainly a time they will not soon forget.

With Silvano and Selene sound asleep, Ahsoka left their room and found Anakin looking out of their window. It was open, quite rare for the entire castle since the windows also inhibited sunlight, and the wind blew in his long hair. It had grown a great deal since they left the Jedi, it was halfway down his back whereas it used to not even touch his shoulders. Nothing else really changed about either of them except a few things growing a little, and, of course, they changed their clothing choice quite a bit. She approached him and saw he was in a frenzy as shown by his eyes. It wasn't surprising as the memories had lingered for a while and he hasn't fed since they resurfaced.

She put an hand on his shoulder and gently called to him. "Ani?" she asked. "Are you okay?" Almost as soon as she made contact with him, his eyes settled back to their calming blue shade and his pupils rounded themselves once more.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about it."

"We can always go back," she reminded him.

"It's not that easy anymore. I have more responsibility here with the council, we have the little ones to worry about now... then there's just the fact that no one would really recognize us anymore. Sure, every Grand Master would have heard about us, but what about the others? How could we even _approach_ them now?"

"What if they wanted to go? What if we told Silvano and Selene about the Jedi and we all went to the temple?"

"The Jedi don't know them, Ahsoka. Plus, if we leave then we won't be returning. I don't want to just _abandon_ all of the obligations I've been given just to see what changed about an old life."

"Why _can't_ we come back?"

"We won't want to. Admit it: if we go, you'll want to stay there." She was silent for a moment at her husband's words. "As I thought. We can tell the little ones about our past, by all means, but we won't be going to reminisce at the temple any time soon, I can promise you that much."

"Why don't _you_ tell them?" Anakin turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, you have a longer history, a broader history, a better story to tell, a way to show how everything changed over time just _while you were still there_!"

"I might, but you're going to tell them, too."

"Of course." She chuckled slightly and gazed into his eyes. "We could even turn it into one of those 'how-the-two-of-us-met' stories." Anakin chuckled at her though, as well.

"They'd get so mad at us, they always tell us they hate romance tales." A few rays of daylight rose above the treetops. Since the tinted window was still opened, Anakin felt the burning sensation on his neck. "Now I know why these are always kept closed." He used the force and shielded the light away.

"It's late, we should just go to bed." He nodded, and their day concluded with Anakin's arm draped over his sleeping bride. For the first time since they left the Jedi, their rest was somewhat peaceful now that they have decided to share their past.


End file.
